The present invention relates to an applicator assembly for a fluid product, particularly a cosmetic product.
The fluid product may be in liquid form or in the form of a cream or of a paste which is more or less viscous. The fluid product is, for example, a mascara or an eyeliner.
Applicator assemblies of this type include, in a known manner, a bottle equipped with a neck, a cap which is fastened, usually by screwing, on the neck in order to close the bottle and an applicator fastened on a wand which is securely attached to the cap. These assemblies also include, in a known manner, a wiping device which is equipped with a generally flexible scraping lip which is fastened on the neck of the bottle and which is intended to remove excess product from the applicator when product is taken out; the applicator usually has, in cross section, over a part of its length, dimensions greater than those of the wand. In these assemblies, in a storage position, when the cap is fastened on the bottle, the applicator is submerged in the product and the wand carrying the applicator passes through the wiping device. When the cap is removed in order to take out product, the applicator passes through the wiping device and the lip of the wiping device scrapes the applicator, which removes excess product from the applicator.
However, this type of applicator assembly has a drawback. The lip of the wiping device generally provides an opening, the cross section of which is of the order of that of the cross section of the wand carrying the applicator, which is necessary in order to ensure the leaktightness of the assembly. Under these conditions, the wand acts as a piston and a reduced pressure is created in the bottle when the wand is removed. When the applicator passes through the wiping device, the wiped-off product is sucked through the effect of the reduced pressure and is deposited at the end of the applicator. A drop or a globule of product thus forms at the end of the applicator, interfering with the make-up process and tending to clog the applicator.